


Time for You

by AnotherShotofBourbon



Series: Soulmates [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Soulmates, everyone has a countdown timer till they meet their soulmate, vaguely undefined modern/college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShotofBourbon/pseuds/AnotherShotofBourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's little timer says she is ten minutes away from meeting her soulmate. She puts on her blindfold and takes a step forward. Mako says it's a stupid plan, but it's her stupid plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for You

**Author's Note:**

> Based every so slightly off of one of those innumerable tumblr au posts where everyone has a little watch counting down the time you have until you meet your soul mate. Only korrasami.  
> A vague companion piece to my other soul mate au thingy: The Colors I See  
> And now: dana na na nuh, nuh nuh nuh nuh, IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!

**-10 minutes**

"Blindfold me Bolin!" Korra said excitedly.

"This is a bad idea," Mako muttered beside her.

"Just because I'm the first one out of all of us to meet my soulmate means you can't complain how I do it," Korra replied as Bolin tied the blindfold across her eyes.

Ever since she realized, or discovered rather, that she was bi, Korra came up with this idea. She didn't want to have that last minute anxiety of trying to guess who her soulmate was as the countdown finished. So she opted to blindfold herself and run into them as it were.

"I still say this is dumb," Mako complained. "Oh hi soulmate sorry I ran into you and broke my leg ‘cause I couldn't see where I was going," he said in a bad imitation of Korra's voice.

Korra raised her hand to flip off Mako, and at the same time showing off the wrist that had the little timer embedded in her skin that counted down to her inevitable meeting. "How much time?"

"Still like eight minutes."

"So what did you decide for your first class on fall term?" Korra asked. Bolin's timer was counting down to the first class of the term. Ever since he figured that one out, he'd been stressing over what class it should be.

"I went with Early Earth Kingdom Art History."

"He thinks that all the advanced art girls are pretty."

Korra snorted. "Well good luck with that. I heard that Beifong is a hardass."

"Wrong Beifong," Bolin corrected.

"There's more than one?!"

"I hear there's a whole family of ‘em," Bolin commented.

"How about you Mako? What's the time today?"

Mako sighed heavily. Of the three of them, his was the one that changed the most.

"Wow, it's a record low," he said sarcastically. "Only three more years, eight months, seventeen days, and a handful of hours."

"Your soulmate is probably some wonderful free roaming, rule hating, pot smoking hippy, that doesn't believe in timers or clocks or fate and just does things on whims," Korra teased for the umpteenth time.

"I hope you fall and chip a tooth."

“Hey, at least you get to finish school first,” Bolin offer unhelpfully.

Korra had decided to go into the meeting literally and figuratively blind. She did have a speech to introduce herself to her soulmate.

"Time?"

"About 6 minutes," Mako read off Korra's wrist.

"I'm so excited!" Bolin cried. She could feel him jumping up and down excitedly next to her.

Korra was feeling the nerves too. So she decided to go over her prepared speech. "Hi I'm Korra. Second year in school here. Major is still undecided. I like too many things. No math though, or philosophy, well that's not true I like the arguing part of philosophy. My favorite color is blue, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, and I wish I was a little bit taller."

It was a little rambly, but she couldn't help it. She talked a lot like that when she got nervous. But so long as she kept to the relatively set pattern, it should be fine. Right?

"Ok you got like 4 minutes," Mako said.

"I think it is time then," Korra said. “I mean as much fun as it standing around you losers…”

"Ooooh! Good luck!" Bolin said as he swept her up into a massive hug.

"Thanks Bo, but try to keep my ribs intact. I want to be able to breathe around my soulmate."

"Yeah good luck you dork," Mako replied.

"Alright someone give me a push, I think my legs have turned to lead."

Mako smiled said "I got this" and kicked Korra into gear by actually kicking her on to the path through the quad.

She stumbled down the small slope and into the busy campus quad. Her hands were held out in front of her in an attempt to not run into anything.

"Who do you think it is?" Mako asked.

"Surfer dude over there looks super anxious,” Bolin pointed.

“Probably cause his pot dealer is late,” Mako responded.

“Oh! What about the guy way down there at the end! He looks like he’s about to run into someone!”

Mako rubbed his chin. “Maybe. I think it’ll be the guy on the bench there. The one reading the book. Korra’s literally going to run into him if she keeps on walking that direction.”

That’s when Bolin spotted the pretty woman with the long black hair who was trying to decipher a map while walking directly into Korra’s path.

“I’ve got money on the pretty girl over there,” Bolin pointed.

Mako was instantly smitten by the leggy woman’s beauty. “I’ll take that bet.”

“Five yuans.”

“Have some faith in your convictions. Twenty.”

The more Bolin watched the two girls seeming heading for a literal crash, the more he was convinced he was right. “Fifty, and bragging rights, and you have to do my laundry for a week.”

“Oh god,” Mako groaned remembering having to do his younger brother’s laundry when they were kids. “Someone’s feeling confident.”

Bolin stuck out his large hand for Mako to seal the deal. “Come on, time’s a wastin.”

Mako sighed and shook Bolin’s hand, suddenly feeling like he made a tragic mistake.

Korra briefly stumbled into a small shrubs that completely screwed up her sense of place. She thought she was on the path, but then why was there a bush in the path. She tried to correct herself, but being blindfolded that meant she screwed it up even worse and literally ran into someone.

Ding ding! Ding ding! Her wrist tingled and her heart beat a mile a minute.

Her blind face ran into something soft. Her weight followed her and the other person got wrapped up in Korra’s strong, but currently unbalanced arms.

The sounds of papers were flying everywhere. Arms and legs and bodies were wrapped up in the mysterious other person as they fell to the ground, and then kept falling.

Korra had inadvertently walked to the small hill at the end of the quad. When she collided with the person, who her little wrist mounted countdown clock told her was her soulmate, they started to roll down the hill.

“I’m sorry,” Korra said once they rolled to a stop. She was underneath a warm body. A warm body that smelled of violets and honey and something else she couldn’t quite place. “Uh… Right… I had a speech. Hi. I’m Korra. Korra’s my name. I’m from the Southern Water Tribe. My name’s Korra. I got to school here. For school. I do school things here. Sorry I ran into you. But the little thing on my wrist says you’re my soulmate. Oh! And I’m bi so I don’t mind if you’re a girl, you feel like a girl. Wow you smell pretty.”

“Was it Korra?” asked a voice. Too high for a guy, definitely mocking her though.

“Yeah. I think I should take my blindfold off now,” Korra said as she made an attempt to pull of her blinding piece of cloth, but a worn, cool hand stopped her.

“First I have a couple of questions,” said her soulmate.

“Uh… ok?”

“Late nights or early mornings?”

“Nights, mornings are eeeevil.”

“Good, good. You sleep in what?”

“Shirt and flannel pants in the winter, just underwear any other time.”

“Oooh, sexy. I like it.”

“Can I take this off now?”

“No. You wanted it this way.”

Korra smiled. This girl had known her for all of thirty seconds and was already playing her like a fiddle. Oh this was going to be good, she could feel it.

“Prefered method of caffeination?”

“Coffee. But I’m not opposed to tea, it’s just bitter coffee helps me get shit done and tea calms me down.”

“Favorite flavor of ice cream?”

“Chocolate peanut butter with almonds and marshmallow fluff.”

“Sounds delicious.”

“You sound delicious,” Korra countered. This girl had a voice that made her want to melt in her mouth, taken as literally or figuratively as you want.

“Its been a long week and you need a drink you are going to get a..?”

“Shot and a beer. Or a rum and coke with mostly rum.”

“Interesting.”

“Seriously, can I get a look at you now?”

“One more thing.”

“What n-” Korra started to ask, but before the words could leave her mouth she was interrupted by lips pressing against her own.

This mysterious girl’s lips were soft and supple and she tasted beautiful.

“Hmm… you are an excellent kisser Korra,” the woman said. “Not bad on the eyes either.”

“Can I please take off my blindfold now?”

“One more question: where are you taking me tonight?”

“Narook’s? You ever been there? Best noodles in the hemisphere.”

Suddenly the weight of her soulmate wasn’t pressing into her. Korra slipped off her blindfold and saw a pale hand extended out to her. Korra grasped the hand and was pulled up to her feet.

“Sounds good,” said the pale woman with shocking eyes of the most brilliant shade of green Korra’s ever seen. She had dark hair that hung below her shoulders and the only thing Korra could do was stare.

“Damn you’re pretty.”

“Why thank you, I’m Asami by the way.”

“Korra,” she responded automatically. “But you already knew that.”

“Yes, yes I did. You told me five times.”

Korra rubbed the back of her head. “Sorry. I ramble sometimes.”

“I’ll let you make it up to me if you can show me where the engineering building is. I just moved here and have no idea where I’m going.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Korra said. “Man Mako is going to be so jealous.”

“So you’ve got to explain the blindfold to me.”

“It’s a long story…”

* * *

 

**Time: 00 minutes:00 seconds**

Asami was run into by something. It felt like she was hit by a ton of bricks. Her papers were going everywhere and the only thing she could think, however foolishly, was that she was going to be late for her soulmate who she somehow knew she was supposed to meet at the engineering building that she couldn’t find.

**00:30**

She found herself atop of a tan woman, who given Asami’s hand placement, had fantastic stomach muscles. This strange woman was wearing a blindfold. Which would explain why Asami literally ran into her. The little timer on her wrist was now counting upwards. **00:31, 00:32**

This girl was her soulmate and now she was starting some long rambly speech. Oh god, she’s such a dork. Asami loved it.

**01:03**

She wanted to take advantage of the situation while she could. Asami asked Korra, who said her name like five times already, a series of what Asami thought of as very important questions. And Korra’s answers were perfect. As were her worn and calloused hands, since Asami grabbed one and refused to let it go.

**01:45**

Their first kiss.

It was something that Asami knew she had to do before her nerves and common sense returned to her. She had to know if this Korra was a good kisser. How could they be soulmates, if this strange wrist mounted device was to be believed, if her ‘soulmate’ was a terrible kisser? Luckily Korra was as good of a kisser as she was a dork, and she was a HUGE dork.

Asami loved it. Oh this was gonna be fun.

**02:01**

Asami gets her first look at Korra’s eyes and it’s official. She’s smitten. Cause holy fuck has anyone ever had a more perfect color blue than Korra’s eyes? They were like a perfect cloudless summer day, and Asami wanted to dive right in and never leave.

Maybe this little wrist mounted timer, that was no longer counting down, but was instead counting up, had a point after all.

**07:56**

Korra drops Asami off at the engineering building.

They make promises for their date that night, and Asami feels nothing but butterflies in her chest.

In fact she spends the next several minutes planning how it is going to go that night. She’s never felt such an instant connection like this before. Would it be too forward to sleep with the shorter, tanner, Water Tribe Princess on the first date?

Shit, Asami’s known Korra for all of… eight minutes and she’s already plotting sleeping with her and futures dates.

Oh she is in deep.

**04 hours: 50 minutes :10 seconds**

Korra stands outside Asami’s new apartment looking gorgeous in jeans and a button up with the sleeves rolled up. Asami had already guessed that Korra was fit, but seeing her exposed forearms really reinforced that hypothesis.

**04:51:03**

Asami greeted Korra with a smile and a, “Hello.”

That tan woman blushed adorably and rubbed her head. Asami’s heart leapt and so she gave her another kiss, this time as a greeting.

The term is usually head over heels, but Asami always thought that phrase was dumb because her head was always over her heels and she was falling hard and fast, so the phrase should probably be: at four hours, fifty one minutes and change Asami Sato is heels over head in love with a woman that she’s known for almost exactly that much time.

**05:02:19**

The taller, paler woman gets the first look at Korra’s extensive friend group: namely Bolin. He’s already called twice and demanded to know how it went. Then he demands to talk to the pretty lady that won him the bet with his older brother.

**05:24:50**

They arrive at Narook’s after a pleasant walk in the late summer evening. Asami loves the callouses on Korra’s hands and the way they just seem to fit into her own.

**05:25:29**

The new couple was barely seated when Korra gets another phone call this time from her parents. Apparently, everyone Korra knows has been counting down the time with her.

Her mother, who wanted to talk briefly with Asami (just like Bolin), sounded very nice. But Korra, flush with embarrassment, hung up because, “I’m on a date mom, spirits! You’re ruining my mojo!”

Asami, however, vehemently disagreed. It only added to Korra’s impressive level of charm. She was already planning how far she could take this date. Kiss goodnight seemed not enough for the insane level of attraction she felt towards this girl.

**05:34:37**

The first mention of her family comes up. Its a sore subject, so Asami keeps it short. And despite knowing Asami for less than six hours, Korra immediately reads the cue and drops the issue.

**06:02:15**

Dinner is served, but the pair barely even notice. They’ve been too wrapped up in their conversation. Trying to get to know each other as much as they possibly can.

“You know, I never got answers to the questions you asked me,” Korra pointed out.

Asami laughed, and Korra swooned. “Honestly, I don’t even remember what they were.”

“Uh, let’s see if I can remember, late nights or early mornings?”

“I’m usually up all night doing projects or tinkering,” Asami said. “So I never get up much before noon.”

“Oh thank Raava,” Korra muttered. “It would be awkward sleeping with an early bird.” The second the words left her mouth, she slapped her hands over her mouth and blood rushed to her face. “Oops.”

For a second Asami’s eyes were wide in surprise at Korra’s forwardness, but since she’d been thinking much of the same, she couldn’t hold it against her. Instead she raised her eyebrows suggestively and delicately, sensually, took another bite of her dinner. The dark green noodle disappeared in between her perfectly kept red lips and Korra had never been jealous of someone’s dinner before that moment. But then Asami smiled at her with a wicked little half-smile and winked at her.

Korra’s heart almost exploded.

“Spirits,” she whispered.

Asami was playing her like she was born to do this.

“Next question,” Asami smiled as she rested her face in her hands.

“Uh… uh…” Korra tried to remember one of them but her mind was completely and utterly blank. “What do you sleep in?”

“Well, when I don’t fall asleep at my desk,” Asami trailed off, deliberately leaving Korra handing. “Not much of anything.”

Korra’s elbow slipped off the table as her jaw dropped. Asami giggled, and she knew she found her new favorite game: throwing Korra off balance.

When she recovered, Asami leaned into her and whispered, “It’s something I can demonstrate for you if you wanted.”

Korra, who had already been sitting on the edge of her chair, leaned forward even more and promptly fell out of her chair.

Once Korra had resumed her seat and Asami stopped laughing, they continued their dinner, with as much innuendo as possible.

**06:42:52**

Unable to decide who should pay for the meal, they split the cheek and Korra offered to escort Asami back to her apartment. Who immediately started plotting ways of getting Korra up to her apartment. Offer of coffee? Too cliche. Nightcap? Maybe. Show her the place? Eh, not good enough. Offer to make good on her innuendo? That would make Korra all sorts of flustered, and that alone would make it worth it.

**07:01:15**

They arrive at Asami’s apartment and Korra gives her a kiss goodnight.

Each one thinks the other tastes like heaven.

“I’d invite you up for coffee, but we both know what that means,” Asami said already grinning at the advancing blush on Korra’s amazing cheeks. “So how about instead an offer to make good on all of my innuendo from earlier?”

The only thing Korra could do was nod.

**07:02:39**

They bolted up the stairs and Asami pulled open her apartment door in a flash.

They were all over each on in seconds.

Kissing each other, grabbing anything they good.

Clothing was abhorrent at that moment in time and was carelessly ripped off.

The first time was just as hot and passionate and lusty as it was awkward and clumsy and funny. Neither girl knew the other’s body as well as they would have liked so there was lots of uncomfortable “no not there’s”. There were more than a few incidents of bumping into each other. Noses hitting uncomfortably into faces. Uncovering ticklish spots (Asami’s sides, Korra’s hips). To name a few.

**08:17:27**

All things considered, it was awkward, it was hot, and it was the most fun Asami’s ever had.

They lay in Asami’s queen bed and talked about nothing.

**09:18:21**

For the first time Asami falls asleep in Korra’s arms.

**20:39:37**

For the first time Asami wakes up next to Korra and her heart knows this is exactly where she wants to be for the rest of forever.

**01 day: 02 hours: 24 minutes :04 seconds**

Asami meets Mako and Bolin for the first time. The cheerless one, Mako, didn’t seem all that happy, but Asami assumed it was because of the bet that Bolin mentioned earlier.

She probably would have liked the brothers better if she wasn’t so hopeless in love with Korra and couldn’t focus her attention anywhere else for very long.

**06:09:25:50**

Classes had officially started and despite that, Asami had spent every night with Korra. It was bad enough that their days were spent apart. She was grateful that Korra wanted to spent their nights together as well.

Her heart felt like it was going to explode. She was just so fucking happy.

**07:02:31:28**

Korra’s parents came to visit the college for parent’s weekend, despite that being almost exclusively a freshman thing.

Of course they were dying to meet Asami, and the six of them (Mako and Bolin had long ago been absorbed into Korra’s family get-togethers)  went out for dinner.

Korra’s family was amazing and it seemed they all liked teasing Korra as much as Asami did, so she was confident they’d get along just fine.

**12:04:22:08**

Asami finally has a conversation with her father. He finds out about Korra.

What she overhears, it was a less than pleasant conversation.

Later, Asami would admit to a strained relationship with her dad, and she thinks part of her anger at him right then was because everyone in Korra’s life was all excited for her to meet her soul mate, and her dad couldn’t have been bothered.

Korra was immediately not a fan of Hiroshi Sato.

**36:12:00:46**

Korra returns to her own apartment for the first time in weeks. She’d been spending so much time with Asami, at Asami’s, that her own place has become covered in a thin layer of dust.

But she doesn’t mind. Not even a little.

**37:09:16:49**

Asami, half-jokingly, totally seriously, asked Korra if she wants to just move in. It might be super fast, but just think of all the money she could save on paying rent.

Korra immediately counters with, “Yeah! Cause I can just repay you with sex!” (Which had gotten much better, by the way)

Asami was 100% in favor of this plan.

**39:06:21:10**

Korra officially moves in.

**1 year: 32 days :18 hours :56 minutes :28 seconds**

They’ve been together for over a year by this point when Korra, not-so-subtly asks about marriage.

Asami refuses until they are done with school, which would be a year and a half from that point.

**1:78:04:26:38**

Korra is supremely annoyed with Hiroshi Sato.

His daughter has met her soul mate, moved in with her after barely a month, they’ve been together for well over a year. And this was the first time he was meeting Korra.

She’d learned that their relationship was strained, but this was ridiculous.

However the man was pleasant enough. One too many jokes about not having a Sato legacy, though. And he seemed overly preoccupied with his work to really take note of his daughter’s soul mate.

**2:136:19:40:54**

Korra couldn’t wait for the end of the school year to propose to Asami.

So she kidnaps Asami, who had pre-approved the plan, and they run off to elope in the middle of their winter break at the South Pole.

They vow to keep it a secret from everyone until after school is over and they can have a big old party.

**2:136:22:04:58**

Their plan to keep it a secret failed immediately.

Senna took one look at the couple and she just knew.

**2:138:07:18:06**

Mako, Bolin and Opal were flown down for the celebration that Senna demanded that she throw in revenge for not being able to attend the ceremony.

Asami managed to diffuse the situation somewhat by promising to do a traditional wedding after school with the ceremony and reception and whole thing.

**2:138:09:41:51**

Mako didn’t notice that his time was down to mere minutes. He’d long since stopped paying attention, it was just too wild.

That’s why when the blue haired bartender offered to buy him a drink, he was beyond confused. Also why was his wrist all tingly?

Bolin had to pull his brother aside, with a quick apology to the bartender, and drunkenly explain what had just happened.

He’d never been more embarrassed in his life.

Korra would never let him forget it, especially after all of the shit he had given Korra for the way she ran into Asami.

**3:87:06:07:08**

Asami and Korra had a summer wedding. And Hiroshi escorted his daughter down the aisle with a huge grin on his face.

But Korra didn’t even notice.

Like always, she only ever had eyes for Asami.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, two stories in as many days. I'M ON FIRE.  
> I really should go do something else, like sleep, but fuck that!  
> Anywho I've been toying with this idea for a while, but since I did the whole 'run into two people at the same, which one could it possibly be?' story already with Colors, I had to do something different. And as much fun as it would have been to just read/write a couple thousand words of build up, let's not and say we didn't. (not that it couldn't be good, I just don't think I'm the one to do it) This was my solution to that problem, hope you enjoyed it.  
> I hope you all enjoyed. If not be sure to tell me (by using the letter 'q' as many times as possible)  
> Or tell me how to correctly write out (phonetically) the opening to final countdown, it was the hardest part of this entire fic.  
> Bourbon out  
> @ abronzeagegod.tumblr.com


End file.
